The present invention relates to a speech recognition system, and more particularly to a speech recognition system for recognizing the remote-control vocal commands of household electrical appliances.
The conventional speech recognition system, to recognize speeches spontaneously pronounced by a human being, should perform an enormous amount of calculation for accommodating a variety of speech characteristics. For this reason, the conventional speech recognition system has a drawback in practicability and appropriateness, but cannot facilitate a real-time speech recognition. Therefore, a neural network model has been suggested for solving the problems encountered in pattern recognition, e.g., speech recognition.
In the field of pattern recognition such as speech recognition, several models of neural networks have been suggested. Among these models, a multilayer perceptron is widely used. However, the multilayer perceptron has some drawbacks that it runs into the local minima in learning, at which the error value gradually decreases and again increases, to thereby determine the error value to be a true solution, and that the learning time is too long. Also, the hardware construction is hard to realize, so that it cannot be realized for further applications.